


A Better Fit For You

by silvershadow426



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, My Version of Season 2, Romantic Friendship, mulberry street, multi-chapter, yertle the turtle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadow426/pseuds/silvershadow426
Summary: Sam and Guy have just released Mr. Jenkins back to the wild, but now Sam has more challenges to overcome: searching for his mother, dealing with his internal struggles about becoming a better person, and fully realizing his feelings for Guy.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Sam I Am & Sam I Am's Mother
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	A Better Fit For You

The small group stood on the cold air balloon platform, waving and yelling their goodbyes as Mr. Jenkins floated off into the distance. After they could no longer hear his joyful squawks, Michellee turned to E.B. and Guy with an exhausted smile.

"It's been a long day," she said, stifling a yawn. "I think it's time we found a motel for the night. We have a long trip back to Glurfsburg." E.B. answered with a big yawn and stretched as the adrenaline started wearing off from the day's adventure.

"I'm gonna miss Mr. Jenkins," she mumbled, both happy and sad to see her friend leave their side. Michellee put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder, and then looked back at Guy.

"We'll be at the station around lunchtime." Her inviting smile was all Guy needed to understand that she wanted him and Sam to come back to Glurfsburg with her, and with a small wave she led E.B. toward the elevator to take them down to ground level.

Guy sighed with content as he stared after Michellee before turning back to Sam. The small Who had stopped waving a while ago, but continued to stare off at the horizon where the Chickeraffe had turned into a tiny speck. His smile had vanished.

Sam didn't move when he felt Guy's presence standing next to him again. He so badly wanted to seek comfort in the Knox's eyes, but he just couldn't get himself to look away until he knew Mr. Jenkins was safe.

The two stood together in silence for a long time. The speck that had been the cold air balloon was gone, and with it Mr. Jenkins.

"Sam." The Who flinched slightly at the sudden sound of his name. "He's gone. He's going home." Guy's voice was gentle and patient.

Sam didn't say anything at first. "I know," he finally mumbled.

There was another few seconds of silence before Guy spoke up again.

"Take your time."

Sam sniffed a little. Despite everything he had gone through, everything he had put Guy through, his friend was still here for him and waiting. The feelings Sam had right now were a little overwhelming; the relief of setting the Chickeraffe free; the happiness of having a best friend who didn't ask him to change; the anger he still felt a little at Guy for what he had said to him...

 _No. Not his fault._ Sam felt a lump forming in his throat, and he took a deep breath to suppress the tears that he knew would build up any minute. Throwing on his mask again, he excitedly jumped and turned in place to face Guy with what appeared to be newfound energy.

"All right CFB - Chickeraffe Freeing Buddy! Time for us to get some shut-eye too!" He skipped past Guy and started for the elevator.

"You sure you're okay, Sam?" Guy asked with concern in his voice.

_No, I'm not._

"Yeah, I am!" Sam lied, turning around on his heel to face his best friend again. "We got Mr. Jenkins back home, and it's a happy ending for everybody!" He raised his eyebrow with a smug. "You even got a hero's kiss."

Guy blushed, but with a grumph and his signature frown back on his face, he pushed past Sam.

"Come on," he said, his voice gentler than what his face let on. "I'm tired, and we need to find a place to spend the night."

The two friends made their way onto the elevator and began the slow descent back down to the ground. Guy propped himself against the wall and pulled his hat over his eyes to at least get some rest in the meantime. Sam stood next to him, very close as usual, but still enough space that their fur was just barely brushing.

His emotions were still on overdrive, and soon his brain started barraging him with thoughts he didn't want to think about. Thoughts about needing to talk to, no, apologize to Guy for everything he had put him through; thoughts about how he was going to get more bruckles so that he could find his mother; thoughts about going clean or going back to a life of crime; thoughts about losing Guy altogether.

"Sam?" A voice interrupted his nightmarish thoughts, and Sam was immediately washed over with relief when he looked up at Guy's face. "I know you said you're okay, but you really don't seem like it." Guy readjusted his brim so he could better see Sam.

"Yeah, Guy, don't worry about it," Sam insisted. _Stop lying to him!_ "A lot's happened today, that's all."

Guy didn't look like he believed him. "All right, but you're trembling a little and you're unusually quiet."

Sam's eyes looked away for half a zillisecond before chuckling. "Well, they don't call it a cold air station for nothing, right?" He was holding a grin for longer than he should have, praying that Guy wouldn't ask him anymore about how he was feeling. He was relieved when his friend sighed with acceptance and didn't press him about it more.

No sooner did the conversation end than the elevator finally made it to the bottom and opened its doors. Sam jumped out happily while Guy followed at a slower pace, letting out a huge yawn. No doubt by now Michellee and E.B. had found a place to rest, but there was no way to know which motel they picked in a city as huge as Meepville.

"It wouldn't even matter," Guy grumbled, getting Sam's attention who was looking at the tall buildings in awe.

"What?"

"We don't have any bruckles. Where are we gonna sleep besides outside?" Guy pulled out his wallet and opened it, but of course it was empty.

Sam quickly took off his hat and dug around inside of it. "Come on, come on," he muttered to himself before pulling out a tiny handful of coins with glee.

Guy stared incredulously at Sam's small hand, and then raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Where did you get those?"

Sam clenched his hand into a fist and pulled back quicker than he had expected to. Guy's voice was slow and direct; no more lying.

"I, um," Sam's voice caught in his throat, and he looked down ashamedly. He had never struggled with lying and bending the truth, even to his best friend. But telling the truth? That was a whole new challenge Sam was going to have to overcome. Admitting his past was the first time in years he had completely let someone else in, and that trust had been betrayed. Now, he needed to regain Guy's trust, the right way this time.

"You know what? I don't wanna know." Guy put his hands up in defeat, and Sam looked at him with worry. "Let's just find somewhere so I can finally get some sleep." He turned around and walked in a direction he hoped would eventually lead to a motel.

Sam stared after him and sighed sadly. He didn't blame Guy for being upset at him. Sam was known for being a pickpocket, even going so far as to steal the Knox's wallet multiple times. Clenching his fist tighter and following close behind, Sam made a silent promise to make himself a better fit for Guy.

After many minutes of silent walking, and Guy asking for directions to the nearest and cheapest motel, the pair finally made their way into a warm room with two small beds and a small bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Guy slumped onto one of the beds and could've fallen asleep right then and there.

Sam stood still, staring at the other bed and rubbing at his arm nervously. His body was screaming for him to get some rest and go to sleep, but his mind and heart were insisting that he talk to Guy before it was too late. Wearily moving his legs, he went over and jumped up onto the other bed.

"Hey, Guy?" he started nervously.

Guy opened one eye and responded with a sleepy "Hmmm?"

How would he start this? It shouldn't be this hard to say "I'm sorry" and yet the words couldn't form. No, he had to do this. He had shaped himself into this terrible person, a master manipulator with a fake personality, and for the sake of his friendship with Guy he needed to fix so much of himself. He had lived this life for so long now, he briefly wondered if he had ever been an honest person.

Sam giggled. "Don't you think it would be more comfortable being under the covers?"

_Dillikins, I-Am!_

Guy let out of huff through his nose, but clearly agreed with Sam as he stood back up and pulled the covers back. Sam felt that lump in his throat again; Guy still wasn't speaking to him. If he was ever going to help rebuild the trust between each other, he couldn't let this moment get away from him.

"Here, I'll tuck you in best buddy!" Sam leaped off the bed as soon as Guy finished settling in and bounced towards him.

"No no, Sam!" Guy held his hands out to try and deter the Who, but it was too late. Sam was quickly pulling the blankets up to Guy's muzzle, and shoving them underneath his body to make him snug as a bug in a rug. When Sam reached up to remove Guy's hat, the Knox very quickly struggled his way out and held onto his hat before it could leave his head.

"Sam." Guy's voice was low, and he was getting impatient. He was holding a tone similar to when he was in the interrogation room, before he had snapped.

Mentally, Sam was banging his head against a wall. He needed to stop making distractions for himself, and he was only irritating his friend more and more.

"I'm sorry!" he suddenly shouted.

The room was silent. Guy was slowly letting go of his hat, and Sam's hands had come up to his mouth as he even surprised himself with the outburst. He had finally started it, now he needed to finish it.

"Sorry about tucking me in?" Guy asked, and before he knew it Sam was spilling out words faster than he could think through them.

"I'm so sorry about everything! I lied, I stole, I betrayed your trust, I annoy you, I'm just so so sorry for everything I put you through!"

Guy stared incredulously, and the lump in Sam's throat felt like it was choking him. Guy sighed and shuffled his way more out of the blankets.

"Do you wanna talk?"

Sam looked away, then back, then away again. He already said some things, and he felt like he needed to say more to really make his apology mean something. Instead, he just nodded. Slowly, Guy leaned over and very easily picked up Sam to set him in the middle of the bed. As Guy looked at him, patiently waiting for Sam to speak, Sam could only look at the blankets and think about how to word everything he wanted to say.

"I lied to you, Guy," he started, his voice already trembling. "I've lied to a lot of people, but lying to you has been one of the worst feelings I've experienced. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I feel..." He paused to think of the right word. "I feel secure and happy when I'm with you. When I saw you leave in that cab, I thought I was losing another friend."

His hands balled into a fist. "And when you said those things about me, about my mother..." His whole body was shaking now as he tried to contain the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. He needed to get through this.

"Sam, I'm so sorry I said those things to you," Guy quickly cut in. "I was angry and confused, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I just..." he trailed off, also thinking about what words he wanted to say. "I was starting to like our adventure, and I was really starting to think of you as a friend. The first friend I've had in a very long time."

Sam grinned briefly as he let out a small chuckle. He took off his hat and started fiddling with it. "That's the thing, Guy. You had every right to be upset with me. I wouldn't blame you if you never trusted me again." His shoulders started shaking as he finally let his emotions pour out.

"Sam?" Guy reached towards his friend, and Sam's head shot up to look at him. His eyes were wet with tears that were flooding down his face, as if he hadn't cried in years.

"I just don't wanna lose you, Guy!" Without thinking, he leaped into Guy's chest and let loose a torrent of water into his fur. Sam was sobbing, finally letting years of emotional pain and trauma out, and he didn't even care that it was in front of Guy. He had told himself no more lying, and that included hiding his feelings.

Guy didn't do anything at first, mostly due from the shock of the sudden emotional change in Sam. He was always so chipper and hyper and bouncy; he never seemed to have a care in the world, and everything always worked out for him. Sam hadn't even let a tear fall in the tree house. How much of this had he really been holding back that Guy hadn't been aware of?

Sam was still sobbing, letting out ugly cries that Guy's chest was able to help muffle. Guy pulled his friend closer to him; his hand was big enough to cup the entire back of Sam's head while his other hand gently rubbed his back to hopefully help calm him down. It seemed to work as after a few minutes passed Sam was hiccuping.

"Listen to me, Sam," Guy said quietly, not letting go. "We both hurt each other, and the only thing we can do is move forward as better people." Sam nodded, but didn't say anything, so Guy continued. "I want you to be a better person. I know you can."

Gently, Guy pulled Sam's face away from his chest. Sam's crying had lowered to small whimpers, and he was sniffling as he looked into Guy's eyes. His smile was so calming to Sam, like nothing bad could ever happen when they were together.

"I promise you, you're not gonna lose me."

Sam's heart skipped a beat, and the lump in his throat seemed to melt away. He had made a friend, a real friend, and the only reason he wanted Sam to change was because he believed that he could be a better person despite his past. Sam fell back onto Guy's chest and closed his eyes with content as he wrapped his arms around his torso, or at least as far around as his small arms would allow. Guy didn't object.

Sleep took over Sam faster than he had planned. He didn't know if it was the exhaustion of the day kicking in, the release of built up emotions, or the warmth of Guy's fur coupled with his beating heart. All he knew was that he was happy and never wanted to leave.


End file.
